pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Polearms
__FORCETOC__ Introduction Polearms generally have a longer reach than other melee weapons (One-Handed and Two-Handed weapons, though they are tricky to be used effectively without a horse. Once an enemy closes distance, polearms become nearly useless, and so horses are essential for maintaining distance. Some polearms can't be used with a shield due to their large size or because the weapon is unbalanced. Lances can be used to strike the enemy using a 'couched' technique, which can be done when on a horse and moving at fairly high speed. Unless specifically noted below, most polearms can be used with a shield, but they would then be limited to only thrusting attacks. Most polearms are limited to thrusting attacks only when used on horseback, with the exception of Hafted Blades. All polearms receive a 35% penalty to speed and damage when used on a horse. Polearms with a reach greater than or equal to 150 receive a 35% penalty to speed and damage when used with a shield. While on foot, polearm attacks can stop horses as if they have run into solid obstacles, regardless of damage dealt, target speed, or the horse's Charge attribute. This unique feature makes the polearm something of an anti-cavalry weapon, but the effect only applies to polearms with a reach greater than 140. Stats *'Name': The name of the weapon. *'Base Price': Is a illustrative price. It will be available in the marketplace for a higher price than this and sold for lower than this. **'The buying and selling price' is influenced by the city and the trade skill, as well as the modifiers. *'Weight': Affects your overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel). It also increases the delay after parrying or blocking before another attack can be made with the weapon. The collision of a high weight weapon while blocking, low weight weapon results in a short stun period where the defender cannot switch out of the block to counter. With the roles reversed, the result is a standard block of the lighter weapon. The weight of the weapon also affects the crush through blocks threshhold of weapons. *'Damage': Damage dealt swinging the weapon. **'Cutting ©': Cutting weapons often do Bonus Damage against lightly armored targets but significantly lower damage to heavily armored assailants compared to piercing and blunt damage. These weapons benefit the most from the Power Strike skill due to their inherently higher damage, which can eventually overcome their penalties against heavy armor. **'Pierce (p)': Some polearms (like some spears) are thrust-only. Piercing weapons have higher armor penetration than cutting weapons without losing as much effectiveness as blunt weapons against lightly armored targets. **'Blunt (b)': Damage dealt by some weapons with the swing or the thrust. Maces are an example of a typical blunt weapon. Blunt weapons have highest armor penetration and do lower damage against lightly armored targets. These weapons will always knockout the target; there is no way to kill a target with blunt damage. This makes these weapons the only reliable way to capture Prisoners, since a charging horse doesn't deal enough damage to reliably knockout enemies. Additionally, blunt weapons have a chance of knocking a target over depending on the weapon's weight and speed. *'Speed rating': Affects attack and block speed as well as weapon speed bonus (how quickly the weapon is moving upon impact and how much bonus damage is added as a result). It also affects the weapon's ability to crush through blocks. *'Weapon reach': This determines how far you can strike. Ideally, its value should be higher if you wish to fight on horseback, though many of the shorter weapons are also the perfect length for striking enemies in the head after grazing them with your horse to disrupt their blocking. Shorter weapons are preferable in tight quarters, such as the stairs in many multiplayer siege battles, the middle of a massed infantry melee, and the final stage of single player siege battles inside of the keep. The full damage of the weapon is also easier to achieve with shorter weapons as maximum damage is inflicted only when the tip of a weapon (the fastest moving point) contacts your target. *'Requires strength:' The level of strength the player/companion needs to be able to equip the weapon. List of Polearms The polearms held in grey rows are flagged as unique and will not be seen in stores nor will be dropped by the ones who use it, so they can't be obtained. - to be rewritten soon Modifiers Modifiers are labels added on to a weapon that will either enhance or degrade the subject item. Not all weapons have all modifiers. These bonuses / penalties are all for the weapon without modifiers. Category:Polearms Category:Weapons